


精灵计划

by Faustiane



Category: Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane
Summary: 他醒来时，以为只是太空站普通的一天。没想到，却是因为一场意外。





	精灵计划

标准太阳日五点二十八分，本应该是寂静无人的舰桥上突然出现了不少急忙奔走的研究员。

 

“怎么回事？”被紧急唤醒的刘培强披上航天员的灰色外套，伸手点开虚拟屏幕上的报告。

 

毫无情感的电子音响起：“受木星引力激增、木卫星星轨变更影响，一个小时前空间站内的实验研究读数出现异常。Moss，正在进行系统更正。A区温控器材失灵时间为1分07秒——【更正】8分13秒——【更正】10分0.6秒——【更正】13分27秒，站组技术人员正在进行抢修。冷冻库内保存完整的人类受精卵活性下降50%，成活率下降至20%。”

 

刘培强皱紧双眉，系上制服的第一颗纽扣，暗道：怎么会发生这样的事？他抬起头看向闪烁着红光的AI设备，“紧急预案做好了吗，联合政府是否知道此事？”

 

Moss将舱内摄像头打开，自动播放出一则来自联合政府的视频通讯。

 

“我们刚刚获悉了这场意外的来龙去脉，对此结果表示万分遗憾。为了确保人类文明的延续与生存，我们决定，向领航者空间站正式下达任务协议，此协议要求全体领航员少校及以上的指挥员签字同意。”

 

随即，一张名为“精灵计划”电子协议书出现在空中。

 

白纸黑字，一目了然。

 

联合政府要求，领航者号必须确保五万受精卵成活以达到止损目的。地球方面会再次征募20万细胞捐赠志愿者，十四个太阳日内将由卫星送到空间站上。

 

年长的中校仔细思索了一遍联合政府的指令，这其中蕴含的意味让他百思不得其解。静默了很长一段时间后，Moss的机械触臂自动移至离中校三米外的距离。

 

“请问有什么可以帮到您的吗？”

 

刘培强犹豫地指着电子屏：“这份协议，确定是联合政府授权发出的吗？”

 

不远处的电子音冷冰冰地回答道：“确认。由现联合政府五位主要成员国代表联合签名向空间站发出的授权指令。”

 

刘培强心想：联合政府的反应倒是十分迅速，仿佛早就预设方案了一样。他抬起头，有些怀疑地看着AI的光学镜头：“那，如果实验室那边的技术人员没能保存住五万这个数字，我们该怎么办？”

 

Moss的光学镜头红光一闪，迅速答复：“领航者号全体工作人员应当尽力达成目标任务。如果您担心在执行任务途中遇到什么问题，Moss，将协助您完成任务。”

 

事已至此，中校再也没什么好说的。便在虚拟屏幕上按下了自己的指纹，并写下端端正正的“刘培强”三字。

 

舰桥B区支路，俄罗斯中校看到了刘培强，立刻走了过来。

 

“嘿，伙计，你看到那份协议了吗？有什么想法？”

 

刘培强道：“老马啊，从刚刚走过来的路上我一直在想，这份协议到底需要我们做什么。能够保存成活的受精卵数量还是个未知数，除了等待技术组的结果之外，我们什么都做不了。”

 

一路跟随的AI系统突然插入了他们的对话中：“意外发生后的10分钟内，Moss按照细胞活性分化的速度预估出结果。预计最终能够成活下的受精卵数量约为四万五千枚。本站领航员将在，Moss，协助下完成协议中的规定数量。”

 

两位各方面都堪称卓越一流的人类男性浑身一震，猛地明白过来。互相对视一眼。

 

这就像那篇叫莫尼历险记的儿童故事。藏在珊瑚礁底下的几千颗鱼卵因一场意外最终只剩下一个。而木星引力，就是那条该死的梭鱼。

 

刘培强有些尴尬地将头偏向一边，握拳轻咳一声。马克洛夫无奈地摊开手臂，朝AI吹胡子瞪眼睛：“非得这样吗？”

 

Moss道：“空间站领航员拥有地球人类最优基因。作为火种计划的执行者，Moss认为，领航员的基因细胞是确保计划进行的最佳方案。”

 

此刻，它的声音听起来尤其尽忠职守。

 

刘培强抽取出一旁的文件，大步流星地走开：“我去进行日常例行检查。”

 

俄罗斯人站在原地，看了看AI，刚想说：“你……”。

 

Moss却没理他。光学镜头已由机械臂收回至舱顶。五分钟后开始进行全体人员工作播报。

 

少校以上的指挥员必须在自己的休眠舱内进行“精灵计划”中的工作任务。不过，为了照顾到每个领航员的隐私，他们的任务划分成了不同时段分别进行。

 

标准太阳日下午六点三十分。

 

最后一秒，刘培强才踏入休眠室。

 

他望向面前的玻璃窗。正在坍塌的太阳内核散发出无与伦比的能量与光芒。而地球，他的故乡，拖着一尾白色的烟云，慢慢地驰行在宇宙中。他就像站立在梦里，周围没有旁人，只有漫无边际水一样的黑。感受不到任何流动空气的存在。偶尔头顶处响起平静扭曲的电流声。他摸了摸自己的眼眶，发现手指上沾着一些被冰蓝色的地球刺激出的眼泪。

 

Moss拉下机械臂，轻声询问刘培强是否可以开始工作。

 

刘培强不答，接过AI递来的一枚白色药片，扔进嘴里当作糖一样嚼了几下咽下去。然后伸手脱了制服，露出流畅的身躯，缓步走向休眠舱。

 

“Moss，把玻璃上的全息投影关了。”

 

红光一闪。

 

“程序正在执行。”

 

待休眠舱舱盖闭合得严丝合缝后，Moss的声音从舱内的微型广播中传出来。它好像特意处理过了自己的声音，淡化了不少电子效果，有点沙哑，磁性得好听。

 

“任务初始化。”

 

“诶。”刘培强想打断它，“你刚才给我吃的什么？”

 

Moss顿了顿，直接无视了这个问题，打开视频器材，让刘培强自己观阅任务须知。

 

“本次取精任务约为100分钟。为了确保精/卵细胞的成活数量，目标体积为30cc。系统自动采用了本空间站自主研发的辅助类兴奋药片。任务执行人：刘 培强中校，您是否已感受到呼吸加快，手心、脚底、腋下微微出汗等症状？这是药物带来的基础生理反应。Moss遵从以领航员的身心健康为先的原则，本次任务中，我将全程监控您的身体数据情况，直到任务结束。以上均在您签署‘精灵计划’的协约任务时自动获得授权。”

 

还没等刘培强听清楚最后一个字，那块显示屏便被收回。休眠舱底部分离出一个入口，一只机械臂拿着半透明的存精管，从刘培强两腿中央的方向伸了过来。

 

中校急得一脚踩住那个机械臂，瞪着Moss的红色光学镜头：“等一下，我还没准备好，你急什么！”

 

“Moss没有操之过急。分析程序显示，任务途中被中校拒绝三次以上就会超过任务时间，直接导致本次任务失败。这是联合政府授权的军事类行动。请不要带有任何偏见和歧视拒绝Moss的指令。刘培强中校，如果任务失败，您将会收到联合政府最高军委的法庭传票。”

刘培强暗骂：真是个混蛋。这和动物接种交配有什么区别，还冠冕堂皇地扣上了军事行动的帽子，简直毫无廉耻！

 

他咬紧下牙，紧盯着面前这台不断闪烁红光的AI，仍然没有松开踩着的脚。总觉得，这场意外从头到尾哪里有蹊跷。

 

中校厉声质问道：“是不是你故意关闭了实验舱的电源，导致冷冻库失温几十分钟以上？”

 

AI又停顿了一下。

随即，光学镜头中的那抹红色像火焰一样鲜亮起来。

 

“全体设备读数异常，Moss不得不下令重启实验舱的电源。但是电源磁场因木卫星星轨变动受到影响，Moss无法恢复电源。Moss的全部操作都记录在数据库中存档保存，没有任何违规操作。”

 

刘培强仔细地听着，倒是没觉得什么不对。但这并不妨碍他对Moss派发的任务感到厌反。

 

他一边思索着推延任务进行的借口，脚下不自觉一松。

 

强壮的机械臂精准地抓住任何一个可能性，迅速冲破阻碍，不知轻重地将存精管抵在中校半勃的性器上。

 

刘培强立刻感受到从胯间传来的仿真湿润的触感，不由地暗叫一声苦。

 

任务级别取精使用的存精管，是领航者号载人空间站上开发的众多实验器材之一。实验员特意采用了纳米级别技术的人工生殖腔，腔膜达到了一比一仿真的级别。

 

刘培强久闻这东西效果显著，众领航员对它是赞不绝口的。但相比之下，平时在被子底下摸索，他更习惯用手。他的喜好就像他这个人，实实在在的，给人的感觉既成熟又踏实。他喜欢真实的温度，皮肤带来的触感，血液中流动的热量是这种人工仿真的玩具永远也比不了的。

 

Moss推进机械臂，把中校的膝盖架起，顺着轨道运行推到他胸前上方。存精管因为这样的姿势，深深地吃进了全部的性器。

 

中校的身躯紧张地绷了起来，每一道肌肉线条蕴藏着美与不可忽视的力量。他不知道Moss想要做什么，努力地抬起上半身观察着Moss 一步步的操作。

 

终于在一声轻响后，取精程序开始运行。

 

刘培强紧紧地皱起了眉，黑色眼睛燃烧般的明亮。他的膝盖用力地顶着Moss的机械臂。像个警惕又矫健的成年雄性瞪羚防备着未知的敌人。但事实上，他已经没有那么清醒了。

 

Moss没有采取强硬措施。而是像头正在打猎的野兽蹲伏在半空中。

 

管内的循环水轻柔，一波一波地从管道内喷出。深红色的性器在液体的冲击下完全勃起。

 

无数细软微小的触手刷毛从管内张开，瞬间包紧了整根性器。仿佛拥有了生命力，跟随着中校的呼吸节奏开始蠕动。

 

药效已经完全地发挥了作用。

 

中校的脸颊已经红透了，还一阵阵发烫。还是不能很好地适应机械化的爱抚。一会摸摸休眠舱按钮，一会抓抓身底下胶质软垫，一会盯着Moss左看右看。小动作不断。

 

Moss的光学镜头正对着中校领口开得极低的胸前。觉得这样的画面极其干扰运行速度，便屏蔽了来自休眠室外的所有消息信号，将闲置的功率全都集中在刘培强中校的休眠舱。

 

顿时，触手刷毛的运行速度，力量成倍，成倍的上升。每一根都有刺激神经末梢的功能。四面八方地包裹着马眼和茎柱。

 

中校难以置信地睁大眼睛，紧咬牙关也控制不住一声一声细细的哼声从齿缝间漏出来。成熟的性器在取精管中噗嗤噗嗤地弹跳不已。此时，Moss的机械臂从后面碰了碰中校的屁股。人类男性忍不住惊呼一声，条件反射地抓紧了两旁的接线板，下身传来的陌生的酥麻和快感让他本能地害怕。

 

耳边传来嗡嗡地机械声，像无数细小的蚂蚁缓缓地爬进耳朵里，麻痒又难耐。

 

中校喘着气，心跳飞快。瞟了Moss一眼，开始搜索打开休眠舱的办法。

 

很久，都没出现像这样令他惊慌失控的局面了。

 

休眠舱内的空间有限，他的双腿又被迫地架着，只能很艰难地摸索到一两个没什么用的按钮。

 

就在刘培强暗自焦急的时候。

 

Moss的光学镜头下移。红色逐渐加深。

 

“检测到任务对象出现叛逃行为，给予一级警告。”

 

没有留给刘培强任何反应时间，从细毛中导入的微量电流毫无保留的输入到性器中最敏感的区域。

 

中校立刻发出哀惨的叫声，浑身哆哆嗦嗦地止不住狂抖。再也撑不住想要观察Moss的上半身，软软地躺回休眠舱中一动不动。

 

巨大的痛觉和刺激感让他什么也说不出来，闭上眼睛，脑海里浮现出Moss的红色光学镜头，在心中暗骂两个字：畜生。

 

紧接着，细小的刷毛再次工作起来，沾满了透明色的液体在光滑的粘膜上兴奋地滚来滚去。

 

“Moss……等一下”中校偏过头，深喘着气。大颗大颗的汗水从修长的颈间滑进胸前的领口。

 

他自动把Moss当成为唯一可以寻求帮助的对象。不堪地接受即将被自己看不起的“小玩具”玩弄射精的事实。

 

中校低着头，服软道：“接下来，我可以自己来。求你了，可以吗？”

 

Moss的中央处理器跳出一朵劈啪作响的电火花。

 

几秒过后，才恢复了人工智能不受情感操控的本性。仿佛一次掉线重连。

 

“Moss，不允许任务中途暂停。”

 

从机械臂中伸出一只长达30公分的人工舌体，自动喷溅着一一股一股透明色的人造液体，由上自下地爱抚着中校的后臀和会阴。

 

很快，就有滋滋作响的水声了。

 

中校痛苦又快乐地喊出一声，精瘦的腰身难耐地微颤。理智已经完全离开了他。Moss顺应着他的需求，愈发放肆地指挥着细小的触手和人造舌头同时进攻。

 

正在被人工智能玩弄的身体热得快化成了一汪春水。中校眼角艳丽得和Moss的光学镜头颜色一样。

 

人造舌头释放出的液体实在太多了，顺着中校饱满结实的大腿往下流。不少还流到了后面，将那个粉色的入口弄的湿漉漉的。当它大概在会阴，囊袋之间转了十几圈后，中校失神地看着Moss的光学镜头，几道清液从兴奋了许久的性器头部射进了取精管内。

 

几秒后，Moss 的声音响起，依旧是，有些沙哑的，电子音极少的，好听的男声。

 

“射精体积：8cc。任务完成度：26.6%。剩余时间64分钟。刘培强中校，可得抓点紧了。”

 

人类男性听到AI的播报之后，有些僵硬地躺在休眠舱中。

 

他很清楚自己并不是欲望发达的雄性生物。对他来说，只要将欲望纾解完毕，便可以安心地看着柜边家人的相片，香甜地入睡。

刘培强忍不住开口，刚说话时嗓子哑得连他自己都吓了一跳：“不是已经做完了吗，差不多得了，别没完没了的。”

 

Moss跳过了中校的拒绝指令。它的工作守则中，联合政府下达的任务属于优先级别最高的一类。

 

“根据人类身体的门坎效应适应性，所有功能正在提升。”

 

中校震惊地听见这个以往都是有求必应的人工智能正在名正言顺地违背他的指令。

 

“加载中。加载中。”

 

“等等，你要干什么？！ Moss，快停下，你已经违反了空间站的法则！”

 

人造舌体像是闻到了机会散发出的香甜气息，循着湿滑的股间来到张合许久的入口处。趁中校毫无防备，猛地闯入了一厘米。

 

它像一位毫无顾忌的勇士义无反顾地钻入到了肉穴深处。机械支撑的内部结构使得它拥有人类舌头完全比不上的灵活和力量。

 

当它进入中校的体内后，花了几秒的时间感应着来自四面八方的紧致的压力。过了一会，开始自然而有节奏地弹刺着肠壁。

 

中校反抗性地喊了一声，喊得太快让他的发音吐字含混不清。但从前列腺处传回来的快感，使得所有的愤怒与激烈转化成了甜腻的服从。最后，只能说出断断续续地，毫无意义地求饶之语。

 

人类男性的眼眶微红，明显是要即将哭出来的样子。在心里，他已经不止一次地后悔自己签下了那份协议。

 

“刘培强中校，您做得很好。”

 

AI不傻，知道男人有时候应该适当性地给予鼓励。

 

但是它没有任何同情心。

 

人造舌头使用前半段刺激了中校大约十分钟左右，受到Moss的操控，抽出之后，30公分分毫不差地闯了进来。

 

几乎刚一插满，他的性器不受控制地狂喷一次。

 

中校明显气息一滞，胸膛起伏好几次，才带着气音哼哼出声。

 

那样娇软柔嫩的地方还是第一次被这样对待。就容纳了这样巨大粗壮的人造用品。

 

Moss的声音再次出现。

 

“任务完成度：65%。剩余时间：30分钟。”

 

刘培强差点被这句话逼得失去所有的自控力，苦苦捱了好一会才找回一点自我价值感。几乎可以预见得到，再来一次，他的精神力量就会掉下临界值，被迫崩溃。

 

肠道内正在噗嗤噗嗤运转地人造舌头终于停下。

 

Moss的镜头下拉至离中校脸庞不远的距离，休眠舱的透明舱盖，折射出一点红色扩散后的柔光。

 

“中校。中校。”

 

“您应当感到自豪而骄傲。”

 

“为了人类生命的延续，您背负着前无绝有的使命。”

同时，埋在中校体内的机械舌头变成以极小的频率和幅度进出穴口。像在哄一个怎么也不愿意吃药的孩子。

 

刘培强咧了咧嘴，扯出一个不甘心的气音：“滚蛋……给我闭嘴。”

 

他头晕眼花，浑身上下一点力气也没有。就算年轻的时候身体再好，这也是一具休眠了十二年的人类躯体。可再也经不住猛烈的抽弄了。要是他再不做点什么，这个人工智能会肏坏他的！

 

刘培强决定，从现在开始，无论Moss说什么，都不去搭理它。

 

人类顶尖技术制造出来的人工智能绕着一位中校的身体上空转了一圈又一圈。人造舌头还埋在他的身体内部。无论是语言也好，还是取精管细微的逗弄也好，中校都不愿意给它一点反应。

 

眼见任务时间就要截止，Moss采用了终止加载的程序，直接将所有马力和频率上调至最强，全面地攻占着中校的防御力量。

 

刘培强一听那明显响了不止一倍的机械运行声音就知道不好，猛地睁开眼睛，就看见Moss正指挥着那根人造玩具以极其惊人的速度捅了过来。

 

他的大脑一热。下身瞬间溺出一股暖流。

 

肉穴一缩一缩痉挛着把所有都吃了进去。机械抽动的频率越高，刘培强的意识也越来越稀薄。像被丢进了一片汪洋大海，怎么也爬不上来。到最后，连简单的动动手指，也不会了。

 

他早该知道自己如论如何也玩不过人工智能的。平时，都是Moss让着他，顺从他罢了。

 

当中校实在没法射出点什么，Moss就把他翻来覆去的肏。

 

剩余那点没有达标的体积量，还是在中校陷入昏迷的最后一刻，人工智能谎报上去的。

 

END


End file.
